Draco Life
by Yuki Ryuuma
Summary: in the world there are many worriors with talents are grave one childs stranth is not only her fathers also a drsgon thats within her  c  20011 katelyn roberts
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: **

**The Beginning **

Dragons!Dragons are in many shape, size, and color. In the beginning of time dragons roamed the world freely without fear. The element of the the dragon fire, water, lighting, earth, light, darkness, creation and distinction. These were most come in the world of dragons, but there was one dragon that was more powerful then those element witch Is the king, of course. But, in each element there was the most strongest user witch created the counsel of dragons and there ruler the golden dragon.

When humans started to appear that's when more conflict comes in the magical beast of sky land and water started to dwindle. Man didn't think the dragon was harmless and started to kill them for there own gain. This is when the dragon wars began. Some humans where great friends and allies to the dragon they were called the dragon riders. The dragons chose there rider. But years later they dragon became existence and there kind lost except the blood of a dragon still runs in some family.

But one thing about the dragons soul was that they can live without a body and infused with a human. Like a parasite but this is more the human get the power of the dragon but the dragon can also be able to use the human body and take over the person body and mind if there not strong enough. Many dragons found there host and fused with them with out any hesitations but some that are so strong need to find a strong host like one with dragon blood in them but few do so the strong wait to for a host strong enough but if a dragon fuse with a human that is not strong enough will died.

The Fire dragon has not found his host he been searching for a strong candidate. 10000 years later a young girl was born with a aura that is strong this is when he fused with her hoping she will not died. The child was name Onyx the only child of a powerful samurai. But that day her mother died at birth and her father had to leave the village she was living in. he left because of the danger of his past, she grew up with the strength of her father and the gracefulness of her mother she never knew but, at times her father returned and taught her the way of the samurai she also grew up with a black and red tiger that taken care of her while her father was away. In the village many of the villagers resented her and disliked her because she knew how to fight women where not aloud to weld a blade or learn how to fight but the young lady was the one who was able to fight for the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

The Power Of The Warrior

Years passed sense I was born, mother died. Father had to leave. I was left with my tiger Kaaga. She's different from many other tigers. She has an unusual color. She black and red with a lion like main. I here a grand bang from the front gate of the village. I leave in a hurry.

_"You're going to fight women," said the familiar voice of Drake. _

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked through my thoughts.

_"This village dose nothing, but hurt you." _

"But, I live here. I should fight as well."

_"Your a women you shouldn't fight, one, two, this village doesn't need you they hate you and want you gone."_

"Unlike you, I still fight for this village. Its the honer of the samurai."

_"Its nonsense for you to fight." _

"You haven't been watching my last couple times I've been training?"

_"No, its the same thing over and over again."_

"Not recently."

_"What do you mean."_

"While you took a nap I tried my fathers techniques. One is almost protected."

That's when I got to the gate there were men from a different village or something. But they weren't here for quite talking and pushing around women to take advantage of. They're here for some one. That's when my eye locked onto the leader. His eyes seem to glisten, when he seen me. I don't know why, but it didn't seem good.

"I pursume you are the female samurai, I herd so much about," He hissed with a gruesome smile.

"What do you mean, sir. I came out to see whats going on."

"Don't play dumb with me your the child of Benedict the man slayer."

I gulp in my thoughts.

_"I told you so."_

"I'm not, I'm just and orphan child of the village."

"Why, lie when we all know it?"

"May I ask why your after the child of Benedict the man slayer?"

"None of your business child."

"Well, I'll be going and I don't think the person your looking for is here."

"Well, I say this person is right in front of me miss Drago."

I step away ready to bolt when needed. My father told me if any one come in the village to find him get out. They may try to use me to get to him. To be honest my father is a sweet man. He doesn't even remind me of a man-slayer at all. That's when I felt some people behind me pushing me forward. I look back seeing his henchmen. But, also seeing a long black hair head that, I know so well.

_"What is it Onyx did you see something?"_

I smirk with a ready grin. My hand going slowly for my katana, that's hidden from others. That's when I saw the black head again. He's the one that just told me what to do.

"Alright, I'll come but, don't hurt any of the villagers. If you really think I'm this powerful samurais child. Lets get out of here please, I feel ashamed of myself."

The guy smirks at me.

"Good saves us the trouble of going agents you."

He goes up to me and places his hand under my cheek.

"I may want to keep you though, you are very beautiful."

"lets go you pervert," I hissed and spit in his face.

_"If you touch her again you pervert. I will rip your through out."_

_"You can't do that Drake you locked inside my body remember," I stated through my thoughts. _

_B_efore we started the villagers where saying. "Thank god she's gone," or good riddens" this village never thanked me for helping them through monsters and demon that tend to attack the village offten

"so you didnt struggle not normal for a Ryuuma"

"i wouldnt be paying attention to me" I stated shortly

"what do you me-"

this is when a blade was placed on his neck but when I look at my fathers eyes were visese and angery this must be what he told me about the blood of the man slayer runs deep in our vains and if you piss them off you not going to servive this is the first time I seen him like this it didnt scare me because I know he wont hurt me

"dad"

"yes Onyx" he stated in a low viscous voice

"i'm taking it that youll handle him ill take out the distractions"

he nods as the other guy seems to smile I reach for my blade as it shines with the sun I turn my back aming at my enimy I also grab my sheath in one hand and I head in with full force as I herd the clash of blades behind me and also mine clashing with the person in front

_"thats two" "and dont forget to actaully draw blood this time"_

my dad tought me not to kill thats why my blade is reverse because the style me and my father use can kill someone with one swipe but if we use the blade I use now I cant hurt anyone as I start knocking out the goons they barely could see me

_"theres nine come on you were trained better then this"_

the first thing about the sameria is learing how to move quickly as I finesh my list of goons

_"thats the last of them you know your style is no fun" _

I lean back agents a tree to see how far my father was the guy was having some difficaultys defending him self as a fury of swipes of my fathers blade gose agents him his eyes looked at me with a glint of and idea as he gose after me I try to jump up but he grab my leg slaming me to the ground I covered my face hoping my arms will protect that part of my body he seemed not to care how hard I hit the ground because when I did I herd a crack in my arm I yelp in pain as the man pulls me into his arms as blood drips down my broken left arm its was almost black just like dads every one says its not normal but ever sence I was young it was this color

"you wouldnt attack if your daughter is with me"

"i should have killed you then so you whouldnt have cause this much damage in my family" my father stated

this is when I jabbed the knife into his knee he yelped in pain this time as I run to dad getting out of his way

_"finely some blood has been drawn" _

"i'm sorry for actually drawing blood but it was the only way I could think of getting out" I said looked at him

"its fine" he stated he flips the blade "onyx leave I dont want you to see this"

"but father"

"go" he says strain in his voice

"yes father"

I leave like he asked but I didnt like that as I walk farther screams of the guy rolled throw the forset I look back not seeing one person I sat on the rock waiting for my father thats when I saw the black head of my father I got up

"why did you come back"

"i want to know if your still safe"

"i am I look after the village"

he then rubbs my haed "youve gotten stronger havent you"

"not really I need much more training" I stated

"well lets get you home we need to wrap up that arm"

"why, why cant I go with you father"

"because its dangeruis"

I sigh looking up at him

"i understan your point Onyx but its better then me worriing about your safty"

"i know"

we walk towards the village. My arm bleeding I was surpized that I havent passed out _drake be good and tell me when im going to pass out _

"_your about to pass out"_

"_oh really"_

thats when I felt dizzy and unstable an then I fall over being cought by my father until I passed out darkness takeing my body

ۼۼۼۼ

I felt a tickle on my cheek as I woke up my eyes flutered open an pain went through my left arm as I scream in againy my father came in

"are you alright"

"my arm kills" I say through pain and pants

"its going to, kaaga getting herbs so hold on it will be just fine soon"

"i hate being weak" I stated

"i know"

this is when kaaga comes powlling in with the herbs she was a larg tiger like cat with a main like of a lion with a black base and red strips bueatiful cat as she smiles

"i'm glade your awake child" she stated

she can speak as well shes like my mother that I never knew she taught me everything I know now other then my fighting skills that part is mostly myself and dads dad gets up and makes a tea with the herbs that kaaga found and gave it to me as I sip it it started to feel much better as I smile

"so dad what other reason that you bring yourself to my neck of the woods"

"you, I feel like this place isnt safe for you any more I'm getting you into a new village they wont know anything of you other than you can fight I already talk to the towns lord he dosent mind that you live there"

"oh I see" I got up looking at the house I lived in for so long

_we finely see something more then this maybe I could see something other then your body_

_drake shut up you pervert _

"_oh come on Onyx"_

"so where is this village"

"its alittle aways"

"that sounds fun"

"in three days were going Onyx"

"okay dad"

ۼۼۼۼ

three days past my arm is in a makeshift sling and im paking what is needed to go to my new home what was the name it was called again I think it was Lusant

as I get my vary little of my stuff into my bag an walk out looking at the bueatiful sky that was given for this move I was going to the market to get some items that will be needed

"so what do you want now, monster"

"just a few things sir like dry food and a canten, please"

"intressing why do you need those things it sounds like your traveling"

"well that is the point in why im here sir, im leaving for good"

"really good we dont want you here"

"i know but good luch finding some who can protect this village because I know you cant"

"oh just get going leave monster"

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I left

"_you know there going to have a party tonight because of you" _

"_i know drake its kinda sad because once I leave they dont have any proction and there probably going to suffer from it" _

"_yeah your probably right"_

I walk up to the house seeing dad waiting for me I walk up to him with a smilehis dark eyes looking down at me always smileing around people he cares for one thing is for sure is hes fun to be around these last few days he trained with playing hide and seak the hardess part is when I had to find him with drakes comantary on the way of trying to find him of course hes annoying as hell and no help

"onyx your not coming" father stated way far ahead of me

"im coming give me a brake father"

"i cant do that you might think im going soft or something"

"your aready soft" I say running towards him to get caught up

he started to run and after just seconds it became a race for me to cetch him it was still harder on me because my arm was not healed yet

ۼۼۼۼ

days past an we could finely see the village in view and I look over at my father and smiled he knew what was on my mind as I book it to the new village I felt a flash of black pass me witch meet it was my father I could never beat him I sigh once I got to him at the entrence

"can you ever go easy on me"

"nope"

we enter the village it was huge lets just say my little village before is a ant compared to this village houses are lined up stores everything anyone would want I was surpized by this new development

"this place is huge why choose this place"

"Onyx this is harder to make people find you in a big town like lusant"

"i see that" I just was so amased about the town and I bump into some one I was about to fall and landed on my butt with a uff and look up seeing a male with long black haired man with white tips and had his left eye covered by hair he had mightnight blue eyes with cat like pupils he let his hand down to help me up

"sorry about that young one" he stated with a pleasant voice

"its fine and im not young sir" I sated as I grab onto his hand and he pulls me up

"im sorry I didnt mean to insult you" he stated

"its alright sir"

"oh my names Midnight so you dont need to go all sir on me"

"al...alright my names Onyx, midnight"

he smiles and must have notice my father looming behind me

"oh im sorry I was just being kind sir not trying to pick her up or anything"

"i hope so you dont no what im capable of" father said scaerly

"dad dont weiry its fine I bumped into him" I stated

_I never know how scaery your father is when hes piss_

_yeah I agree drake _

I felt midnight was staring at me and not for drakes perfered places I look at him and smile

"dont worry dad wont really hurt you" I tried to renshir him

"maybe I shouldnt allow you to live here"

"hay this was your idea"

"i know but you in such a big town alone is not a good idea for a young lady"

"father!"

"okay, okay"

"you are new may I help you get around, Onyx" midnight say finely

"it would be of some help, midnight"i state with a smile

we fallowed Midnight around im gald to because I lost without a gide my derections are worst then any human alive dad right behind making sure he dosent do a thing after an hour dad finely desided he wasnt bad and went off to the lord of the town leaving me and Midnight alone

"onyx may I ask you something it seems werried but I think you understand"

" what is it we stoped somewhere where there was no one was around

"onyx do you have a dragon within you" he asked abrutly

I was shock by the question and tooken back how could he tell why and when did he find out

_drake alarm whats going on _

"_no clue but he seems firmilar" _

"I should drake and I are not so different"

"_you can here me is that how and what do you mean"_

"im the dragon of darkness but im surpized you didnt take over the childs body like I did on actadently" he stated

"im right here"i stated an pouted

"im sorry onyx im just trying to find out whats going on with your dual soul"

_well I joined bodys with onyx when she was young and this is the out come" drake stated _

"usely drake one soul lives so this is a rarety or bueatiful onyx is stronger then I prodict"

"im nothing specil Midnight"i stated

"we wont know until we figure it out"

"i see mightnight"

_can I not see you two firting_

oh drake im not flirting

"its funny how the fire dragon cant get into a true body like I canand many others"

"so there are others" I asked amused

"of course silly but theris one problem you can never tell who is who until they tell you but we do need to get the consel back up and running before the humans relized we started our own little way of getting our raise back up"

"i see so that means youi need me right because me speaking to drake made you relized that im well sorta dragon..."

"yesbut in the prosess we should find the king as well he may have a better understanding in your perdictument"

"alright but my father wouldnt like what were planning"

"ehem... Onyx" my fathers voice come out of no where

"oh..um... dad"

he looked at me strangly

"your speaking draconic" midnight stated

"how"

"your use to speaking to drake so much that you dont notice the diloete you use"

"how do I change that"

"just think about speaking normaly"

"dad sorry I didnt mean to we just got into a conversation"

"its fine but I wish I knew what you two where talking about"

"um... " I look up at midnight

"we where talking about what technequeks we use for fighting, sir"

"i see in a different langua for what reason"

"no reason I just wanted to try it out"

he looked sepible but took our answer

"ill show where youll be leaving than after that I need to leave"

"yes father"

we walked until we got to a nice little home it was a light blue with windows and it was bigger then my shack at my last home.

Chapter 2:

The Thief


End file.
